


The Psychology of Polyamorous Relationships

by Marrrrrrr



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, I consider the sex in the first chapter to be consensual, Multi, but others do not so consider that before reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrrrrrr/pseuds/Marrrrrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil Abed decides seducing Britta is his best shot of getting out of the Dreamatorium.  There are consequences.  Maybe they aren't so bad though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay. So I wrote the first chapter of this about a month ago for the Kink Meme over at the Community 101 Livejournal. The prompt was: "Evil Abed/Britta. Evil Abed decides the best way to escape the Dreamatorium is by seducing Britta instead of crushing her psyche. D/s but consensual."
> 
> The second chapter I wrote because I promised MC Aitlyn (who wrote the greatest piece of Community fanfiction I've ever read, Loose Ends, which you should go and read if you haven't already) I'd write a threesome featuring Troy and Abed. Since I'm lazy I decided to just recycle a little. There might be a tonal difference between the chapters as a result, since I didn't really envision this ending when I wrote it.

"You say your name is Evil Abed- which does not throw me because I'm a therapist- so let's talk about evil," Britta says, clutching her pen between her thumb and forefinger.

The look he gives her makes her shudder. She tells herself its fear, and that's not entirely a lie. Abed does look fairly intimidating, in spite of the goofy looking felt goatee on his face. But there's a leering quality to his stare, something confident and knowing in the way his eyes rake her body in that moment that causes a little bit of heat to flood into her belly. And a little bit of wetness to pool in her panties.

What was wrong with her? Why was she having these kinds of thoughts about Abed? He was an innocent. And why now, when he was acting so strangely?

"Y-you know what," she says, shifting her thighs, "Maybe I should talk to good Abed instead."

Abed stands, abruptly, and Britta flinches. He chuckles, and the sound causes her cheeks to redden. He makes his way over to her at a slow, deliberate pace, and with each step he takes towards her her heart starts to beat a little bit faster. She feels her legs part, and she slumps down into her chair.

"Have you had sex, Britta, since Blade came into town?" Evil Abed asks.

"Um… no…" Britta says, too distracted by him, his  _closeness_ , the way he smells and the large, prominent bulge in his pants to fully concentrate on the question. She reaches out, instinctively, and rubs that bulge. It's thick, and warm. She wonders idly what it tastes like.

"You were so horny that night, I could tell…" Abed breathed, shutting his eyes and rolling his head back as she squeezes at his shaft. "Take it out." It's undoubtedly a command, but there's no edge to it. And no question that she'll obey.

She unzips his jeans, and his penis flops out into her hands. It's long and thick, and even warmer now that she's not feeling it through layers of denim and cotton. She runs her hand down his length, appreciating the way he hisses sharply at her touch.

"Take off your clothes," he says again, in the low, slow voice that makes her pussy ache with a feeling of emptiness. She complies, pulling her thin shirt up over her head, but he's not done talking. "You really enjoy having sex with Blade." It wasn't a question, but he waited for her to respond.

"Yes." She bent over in her chair, undoing the laces of her shoes.

"Because he treated you like you thought you deserved to be treated. Like a whore. Like an object." Abed was jacking off now, slowly and idly, keeping himself fully hard and impressive looking. Britta appreciates that.

"Yes." She said again as she lifts her tank top up and over her head.

"You like that. It gets you off."

"Yes." She looks up at him, biting her lip as she removes her bra. It's cold in the Dreamatorium, and her nipples harden instantly.

"Good." He says. She lifts her butt up off the chair, letting her wiggle her pants and panties off, not wanting to stand up before he tells her to. She's naked now, and she looks up at him, smiling. He reaches down and strokes her cheek. It's the first time he's touched her and she leans into his hand, trying to feel more of him. "Good girl."

She shudders again. Part of her knows this is totally inappropriate. That she shouldn't be this wet from the demeaning things Abed has been saying. That she shouldn't be in total, complete agreement with everyone of them, much less saying so out loud. But that part of her could fuck off. She was  _horny_. And Troy was gone.

"Get on your knees." Her legs are weaker than she thought they'd be, and she stumbles a bit as she stands, almost falling over. But Abed catches her, grabbing her arm. His hand is so warm, and he starts rubbing his thumb up and against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He stares into her eyes and she feels all the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"Blade didn't know how to appreciate you. He took you for granted. Just like Lame Abed did," Evil Abed said. She felt herself melt against him as he pulled her against his body. She could feel his manhood pressed in-between them. "You look like Elizebeth Shue…" His voice is different then; it sounded almost reverent. But Evil Abed kisses her before she can really process what that means, and she loses the ability to think straight as his tongue invades her mouth.

His fingers find the opening of her cunt and he pushes into her, mercilessly finger fucking her as he devours her mouth. She moans uncontrollably, which only seems to make him redouble his efforts. His thumb presses into her clit and she grabs at his shoulders to steady herself.

"I changed my mind," he says, breaking the kiss to whisper into her ear. "Blowjobs are Lame. Come here." He removes his fingers, and she whines, but Abed grabs her hand and leads her back over to his chair. He plants her in it, spreading her legs wide and stepping in front of her and lining his thick, throbbing erection against the slick opening of her cunt.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Britta?" he asks, staring at her with that leer again as he rubs the back of her neck. He's smiling, and he must already know the answer. But he seems to want to hear the words.

"Yes. Fuck me, Abed. Please." Her voice is thick and lustful, and she's saying the words through gritted teeth. "Please fuck me."

He smiles, caressing her face again. Then he slowly, delicately pierces her entrance. She cries out, grasping at him. It had been a long time for her, almost a year even. And he had her feeling so sensitive, so riled up. Abed seems to be able to tell, and he's gentle at first, with shallow, even strokes. Despite his claims that he was Evil, Abed had been gentle this entire time. Except in the exact, perfect ways she didn't want him to be.

Soon, though, she's urging him on, pulling him into her with greater and greater force. He seems more than happy to comply, and soon he's jackhammering into her and she's screaming, her face and chest red and slick with perspiration. He's whispering into her ear, calling her a whore and a cunt and a liar, telling her that she loves cum and that he's going to fuck her until she can't walk and all kind of other nasty, evil things that makes her juices flow all the more freely. She loses count of the number of times she comes, one orgasm building and cresting into another as Abed fucks her relentlessly. Soon, though, his rhythm begins to break down and he's just pumping into her as hard as he can. His dick spasms inside her, and she can feel a rush of something warm and wet come out of him, and he collapses onto her in the chair.

She clutches at him, tears streaming out of her face as she sobs. He runs a hand down her back as he pants, heavily. He's shriveling inside of her now, but makes no move to pull out. She doesn't complain.

"I've… been reconsidering the merits of this timeline," he finally says after catching his breath. "Maybe it's not as dark as I thought."

She's still too far gone to understand what that's supposed to mean. She's still trembling, still feeling the aftereffects of what Abed's just done to her. She doesn't object as he scoops her up into his arms and carries her out of the Dreamatorium.


	2. Chapter 2

Britta Perry was woken by the feeling of something brushing her hair. She felt immediately guilty, and she wasn't sure why. Then she felt the body pressed up against hers, and remembered.

She'd fucked Abed.

She turned to face him, lying next to her in the bottom bunk of the blanket fort. They were incredibly close, here on this mattress designed for one. He smiled serenely at her, continuing to run a hand through her curly, golden locks. She gently reached up and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Abed," she said, seriously.

"Yes?" he asked, his smile faltering a little.

"Can you… move, please?" she asked. He had her trapped up against the wall. "Move," she said again, more firmly.

Frowning now, Abed rolled out of bed.

"Where… do you remember where I left my clothes?" Britta asked as she followed him.  _Good. Focus on details_ , she thought as her feet touched the floor. She felt her heart starting to race in her chest.  _Calm down._

"I brought them in from the Dreamatorium, after you fell asleep," Abed said, pointing to a chair in the far corner of the fort. "After we had sex."

"Yeah, thanks, I didn't need the reminder that we fucked, Abed," Britta said, annoyance lancing through her. So he was suddenly just fine, just like that? No more crazy talk about timelines? She walked, shaking her head, over to her clothes, grabbing her panties and pulling them on. "It's not like I forgo-"

Her voice caught in her throat as she turned to face him, and found that he'd followed her. And that he was still naked. She hadn't gotten a good look at his body before, and she took a moment to appreciate it. The well defined musculature on his lithe frame. The grooves on his pelvis, and the way they came together in the dark clump of pubic hair just above his cock.

Which, at the moment, was rock hard.

She swallowed.

"Do you regret it?" Abed asked, his eyes watching her. He was smiling that smile again.

"What?" Britta asked, distracted.

"Do you regret that we had sex?"

"I…" Britta swallowed. "I don't know…" she said in a small voice. She felt so confused. Thinking of Abed as sexual was already such an alien concept to her. Thinking of his as  _desirable_ , of wanting him to grab her again and hold her down on that mattress and fuck her raw? She couldn't even process that. Let alone what any of this meant about her feelings for Troy…

"Do you want to do it again?" Abed asked, stepping closer to her. Her nostrils flared. He smelled like sex. She felt an ache, an urge deep inside herself, something primal and uncontrollable that didn't give a shit about how conflicted she felt, or how messy this whole situation was. Something biological.

Wait.

_Biology._

"Fuck!" she shouted, just as Abed started to lean in to kiss her. He pulled back, startled, as she whirled around and dug through the pockets of her jeans. "What fucking time is it?!"

"Oh, right," Abed said. "The Bio final is today."

"Jesus Christ!" Britta swore, looking down at her cell phone. "It's 5:15! It's already started! God I'm going to fucking fail! This is all I fucking need right now."

"Britta," Abed said, placing a hand on her shoulder. His hand was warm, and she relaxed into his touch. "It's okay. You still have an hour and forty five minutes."

"I  _can't_ fail this class Abed! I need that Bio credit!" She felt herself getting dizzy. "I'm already so god damn behind!"

"Breathe, Britta," Abed said. "You can still pass. And even if you don't it's not the end of the world. You can always retake it." He hugged her. "Everything's going to be fine."

She almost believed him.

#

The ride to Greendale was quiet. Abed had followed her out of the apartment like he was some kind of lost puppy. "I'm in Bio too," is all he said when she asked if he was coming along. He still hadn't stopped smiling. It was beginning to wear on her nerves, how he could be so unconcerned with what they'd done. Almost done twice.

After parking, they ran towards South Hall, Britta cursing her decision to wear heels that day. She saw on the clock just inside that she still had an hour and a half left. Maybe if she got lucky, and the test wasn't too hard, she could pull off a high enough score to pull a D.  _Maybe_  a C-, if for some reason fate decided to cut her a break. Biology wasn't  _that_  hard a subject right? As long as there weren't to many questions on that cellular mitosis stuff Winger had been talking about at lunch, that would-

Britta stopped, frozen in her tracks by the person she saw sitting outside the Bio classroom.

"Oh, hey, you made it!" Troy said, standing. "The group said you might just be running late! I'm glad I stayed."

"Wha-" Britta couldn't form the words. She felt tears stinging in her eyes.  _What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here._

Abed rounded the corner behind her. "Troy!" he said, happily. "You're back!"

"Abed!" Troy said happily. "Annie said she didn't think you were going to come at all!" The two friends embraced, briefly, before exchanging their hand shake. "She says she's been worried about you."

Abed didn't say anything to that, but Troy didn't seem to mind. He stepped around him, and came face to face in front of her.

"Hi," Troy said, gazing at her adoringly. "I missed you." He reached out, his arms extended.

"Don't," she choked, pulling away. She let out a little half sob as she stumbled backwards. "Don't! I'm the worst!"

He frowned, looking confused and hurt. Britta watched him turn and look at Abed for help, and that was the last straw. She turned and ran.

#

She cried for a while, once she got back to her apartment. Just lay in her bed and sobbed into a pillow.

Everything had been going to be fine. Troy had come back. Come back for her, just like she'd spent all summer pretending she wasn't secretly hoping was going to happen. But then she fucked it up. She couldn't hold out. She couldn't resist spreading her legs for his best friend, coming between them and ruining a wonderful friendship.

They'd been at each other's throats over what type of  _fort_ to build, for Christ's sake. What were they going to do when they realized they'd be fighting over her? Because, based on the way Abed had been acting, she didn't think his desire had gone away with that… whatever Evil Abed had been.

There was a knocking at her door. She shrunk down under who covers. Who could that possibly be? Had word gotten out already? Had one of their friends come to yell at her for what a terrible person she was?

They knocked again. Maybe it was worse than that. Maybe it was Troy. Maybe he was here to yell at her for leading him on. For playing games with his heart, just because she wanted to pretend to feel like she felt something again.

"Britta?" It was Abed, his voice muffled. He sounded worried. "Britta we know you're in there, your car's parked out front."

"Go away!" She shouted.  _We?_

"Just talk to us Britta," Troy called. "We're not mad at you."

She frowned, sitting up. "You're not?" Cautiously, she rose to her feet, slinking off her bed and walking over to the door. She put her hand over the latch.

"No," he said, even more softly. "Please. Open the door."

She did. Troy was over the threshold instantly, pulling her into a tight hug. She was shocked, but the feeling of his arms around her again was too much for her. She felt herself melting into the embrace, returning it, reveling in the feeling of being… safe… like this with him again.

"Thank God," he breathed. "We were so scared you were going to gone before we could get here."

"You seemed really upset. We thought you were going to leave Greendale," Abed explained, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him. "We ran most of the way here."

"Ran…?" Britta asked, pulling away and looking at Troy. "I don't… what are you doing here? Why  _aren't_  you angry?" She felt tears welling up again. "You should be! You should be furious!"

"Why?" he asked, smiling. She gaped at him for a moment. "I love Abed. And I love you." She blushed, looking away. "No, I mean it! Being gone for so long… it brought a lot of things into focus for me, Britta. I missed everyone, of course, but there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about the two of you. About how much I cared about the both of you. Abed explained to me what happened. And when he did, I didn't feel jealous. I felt happy. Happy that the two of you were able to help each other, when you were both feeling sad. Happy that you made each other feel good."

"But…" Britta said. Troy wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "But… I betrayed you."

"I don't feel betrayed," Troy said, leaning in. "Do you know what I feel, Britta, right now?"

"What?" she asked, breathless. His lips were so close to hers…

"Horny," he whispered, pressing himself into her. And it was true, she could feel something thick and growing between them. "I want to fuck you too, Britta." His voice had become higher, almost desperate.

"Oh, God…" she breathed as he kissed her neck.

"I do too," Abed said, sidling up next to Troy. Four hands roamed her body, squeezing and caressing her, pinching at her sensitive places, stroking along her back. "Troy and I talked about it. We want to pleasure you, Britta, together.

"O…okay…" she breathed, closing her eyes, and rubbing her chin against her shoulder. She felt someone lifting the bottom of her tank top, and she raised her arms up, letting them pull it off her. Troy moved around behind her, pressing his erection into her back.

"Okay what, Britta?" Abed asked, as he kissed down her chest. Troy undid her bra, kneading her tits as Abed made his way down her body, lowering himself onto his knees. She whimpered as Troy rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, please," she said. "I wanna fuck you both." Abed pulled down the zipper of her jeans and Troy lifted her up, pulling her out of them. They suspended her in the air, between them, and Britta laid a leg over Abed's shoulder.

"You have such a red, juicy cunt," Abed said. "It's so swollen. You're such a slut, Britta."

"You're so beautiful," Troy said, kissing her earlobe. Abed's tongue darted inside of her and she gasped, bucking into his face. "Every part of you."

"Listen to the sounds she's making Troy. She's so wanton," Abed said as he worked two fingers inside of her. "Two men at the same time and she wants it so bad."

"Mmmmhmmm," she breathed, as Abed resumed licking at her.

"So giving," Troy said, his hand grazing her stomach in a way that sent little arcs of electricity down her spine. She heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and she felt Troy's naked cock press against her.

"So loving."

"Such a whore."

"So soft."

"Begging for it."

"So warm."

"I can see it in her face, Troy. I can see how much she loves being used like this."

"So adorable."

"NNNnnngggh," she whined, unable to stand the good cop/bad cop routine they were doing, unable to deal with the way it caused all the tension their hands and tongues and mouths were giving her to knot up into itself.

Abed pulled back, suddenly, and she was about to register a complaint when Troy sunk himself into her. She gasped, arching her back. "Ffffuck-" she said, breathlessly.

"Your cock looks so good, pounding into her pussy," Abed said, rubbing at her clitoris.

"You feel… so good… Britta," Troy gasped as he humped in and out of her. "So tight…" Abed's tongue was licking at her again, and she opened her eyes and looked down. She was rewarded with the sight of Abed, kissing and sucking at where her and Troy's sexes mingled together. He made eye contact with her, and smiled.

Then he took her clit in his mouth, and sucked. Hard.

"FUUUUUUCK!" she repeated, louder this time, as she shivered, her cunt clenching around Troy's cock, spasming in between him and Abed. She felt Troy's dick shudder, felt it release its bounty inside of her, heard him cry her name.

She was dimly aware of being lifted, of the sensation of being laid down onto her bed, but she was too lost in the euphoria her orgasm had unleashed to really pay attention.

"Hhhhhmmmmm," she said, happily. She felt a hand on her cheek, and she relaxed into it.

Her last thought, before sleep took her, was that she literally had come between Troy and Abed.  She giggled.

She could always try again with Bio next year.


End file.
